ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Heroes Alliance
The Legendary Heroes Alliance is a USA Heroes Alliance Program. The Core Heroes *Optimus Prime (Prime): Had a new form. *Red Power Ranger: Now has a Battlizer. *Spider-Girl: Replaced Spider-Man and Krypto. *Shoutmon: Replaced Greymon. New Members of the Heroes Alliance Note: They make cameos in the previous series. *Paul Atreides *Vectorman *Toa Vakama *Superted *Captain Scarlet *Danger Mouse *Kamen Rider Gaim *Ultraman Ginga *Moses *Aaron *Lightning McQueen *Speed Racer *Star-Lord *Gamora *Groot *Drax *Dusty Crophopper *Jeff Tracey and his family *Captain Campeon *New Gigantor (1990s) *The Motor-Vators: Created to hunt down the Van-Pires. *Monster Force *Captain Scarlet *Turbo the Snail *Skyla *Jem and her Holograms *Croc (Croc) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Red Tiger (UFO Daisenzo Tatakae! Red Tiger) *Groizer X *Troy Tempest *Mike Mercury: Pilort of Supercar. Mentor *Gosei: He is behind the Heroes Alliance all along. Recurring Members of the Heroes Alliance *Xandir the Spellcaster *Captain America *Superman *Layzner *Jiban *Chiro *Sailor Moon *Rocket Raccoon *Batman *Wonder Woman *The Toxic Avenger *Iron Man *Kamen Rider Ichigo *El Chapulin Colorado *Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser *Ryugendo *Kurtis Styrker *Casshan *Yoko Littner Villains *Evanora: The Wicked Witch of the East. *Theodora: The Wicked Witch of the West. *Ripslinger: Megamo's best friend. He turned into a plane because of his evil curse. Captain Black's haunted house in the graveyard serves as his lair. *Van-Pires: Ripslinger's monsters. *Sailor Galaxia: A jealous Sailor Scout. Recurring Villains *Megatron/Megamo *Hellspiral *Queen Beryl *General Woundwort *Ultron Episodes #The Heroes Alliance Never Dies: When a new threat appears in the form of Ripslinger and his Van-Pires, evil attacks Metropolis! #Believe in Yourself: The heroes band themselves back together. #Xandir!: Xandir the Spellcaster is in terrible trouble when Ripslinger sends in a monster that counters his magic! Will the Light Force save him? #Spider-Girl is Here: After Krypto dies of Kryptonite poisoning, Spider-Girl takes his position. #There Go The Brides: Brides are being kidnapped all over the world,and only She-Ra can save them. #Sailor from Evil: Sailor Galaxia's first appearance. #Dusty and his House: Dusty Crophopper joins the Heroes Alliance with a Jaeger called Gipsy Danger. #Invasion!: Emperor Yufo and Pharaoh Scaraba dance in the houses of good, and the forces of evil dance as well! Will Dusty stop them? #Autobot Morpher: Not only has the heroic Dusty joined the Guardians of the Galaxy, but has a morpher which transforms him into an Autobot. #I am the Great and Poweful Wizard of Oz: The Wizard of Oz, Heroes Alliance-style. #In The Making: Behind the Scenes episode. We get a visit to the Allied Business building. #Shredder's Back!: The Shredder returns! #Baron Silas: Danger Mouse joins the Heroes Alliance, but, however, Baron Silas Greenback has to destroy him! #Return of Evil: Evil the Cat wants revenge on Earthworm Jim! #Bollywood: The HA visit the colorful land of Bollywood, which the villains don't understand. #The Plagues: The plagues hit Evilland. #Welcome to the World's End: The World's End is a fabled pub in Newton Haven. If the villains reach the World's End, they will create evil robots. #I am Scarab: Dr. Scarab revives a mummy bearing his Evilland name. #Mice VS Mice in the Sea: The Pinky and the Brain try to take over Bikini Bottom, but, however, the Biker Mice From Mars are here to put a stop to this! #British Invasion: The villains invade Britain, especially the Daleks. #Chuggington or Sordor?: Rusty, Dusty's old friend decides to go to Chuggington in Sordor, to see if the Heroes Alliance can let him, but he is captured by Diesel 10! Can Dusty save him? #The Heroes Alliance's Eternal Champions: Eternal Champion, son of Gosei, appears. #Gladiators: This version of the Gladiators has the Villains as the Gladiators and the Heroes as the Contenders. #Olympus Has the Fallen: The Fallen is captured on Mount Olympus. #Megamo, Revived?: Master Malkor and his master Megamo appear resurrected. #Finale: The Final Battle! Broadcasting Companies: *Cartoon Network (USA) *Cartoon Network (Latin America) (Also airs in the Hispanic America) *The Hub (USA) (re-runs only) *TV Fuji (Japan) *Cartoon Network (United Kingdom) *Rede Globo (Brazil) *Warner Channel (Mexico) *SET One (South Korea) *Channel 31 (Kazakhstan) Category:Heroes Alliance Category:English-Exclusive television series Category:Crossover Television series